MISS RIGHT
by RedMoonby
Summary: 'Cause she is my only girl. My only dear. Mine. NamJin? MinYoon? VKook? NamGi? JiKook? Vhope? –just find it. GS For Uke! AU!
1. Chapter 1

◊◊MISS RIGHT◊◊

Pair : NamJin? MinYoon? VKook? NamGi? JiKook? Vhope? –just find it

Rate : T

Genre : Drama/Romance

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : _'_ _Cause she is my only girl. My only dear. Mine._

Disclaimer : Ini ff dan alurnya adalah hasil imajinasi gajeku. Terinspirasi dari lagunya BTS, Miss Right. Kalo cast-nya itu salah dua dari member Bangtan.

 **WARNING!**

 **GS for uke! AU! OOC! DLDR! Good reader? Review juseyo~**

Backsound : BTS – Miss Right #disarankan

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

◊◊Miss Right◊◊

Hari ini sama dengan hari biasanya.

Aku menjalani rutinitas ku seperti biasa –bedanya, tak ada berangkat ke kantor dan menghabiskan waktu sampai malam dengan tumpukan berkas memuakkan. Akan kuganti dengan tidur seharian dan sedikit mencari udara segar saat sore menjelang dengan _ripped jeans_ biru, kaos putih dengan gambar di tengahnya, _sneakers_ hitam kesayangan dan mobil _sport_ kebanggaan.

Karena saat hari kerja aku akan bangun pagi, mandi, ganti baju, sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor. Yah, cukup monoton untuk namja 21 tahun sepertiku. Apalagi 5 hari dalam seminggu pekerjaan kantor serasa mencekikku. Dari pagi sampai sore malayani _client_ dan mengejar rapat dengan penanam saham baru.

Bukannya sombong, tapi posisiku di kantor tempatku bekerja cukup penting. Manajer Keuangan, bergelut dengan angka dan tabel sudah biasa kujalani. Menghitung pemasukan dan pengeluaran setiap juta won adalah hal biasa yang kutangani. Bekerja sampai larut malam hanya untuk mengatur supaya keuangan perusahaan tetap stabil dan terjaga, memastikan pengeluaran tak akan melonjak melebihi pemasukan. Sangat melelahkan.

Tapi tak akan jadi semelahkan itu jika ada _dia_ di setiap hariku.

◊◊Miss Right◊◊

Dia yang sedang duduk di taman dekat sebuah tempat penitipan anak dengan tenang. Tersenyum memandang anak-anak yang berlarian dan bercengkrama. Tak jarang, beberapa anak mengajaknya bercanda dan membuatnya tersenyum manis –amat sangat manis sampai kadar gula dalam jus kesukaanku pun tak sebanding dengannya.

Ia titisan seorang malaikat, wajahnya putih berseri dan cantik –sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibuku. Sikap lembut dan penyayangnya selalu berhasil mengingatkanku pada wanita yang telah melahirkanku yang kini telah tenang di surga sana. Kulitnya putih pucat terasa lembut jika disentuh. Rambut panjang lurusnya jatuh dengan elok di sepanjang punggung sempitnya. Berwarna hijau pudar membuat setiap orang disekitarnya merasa teduh.

 _Yeoja_ dengan pakaian yang sederhana, tak banyak aksesoris yang menghiasi tubuhnya, karena sesungguhnya tubuh mungil dan langsing itu adalah daya tarik tersendiri. Hanya berbalut _white tee_ dan _jeans_ yang berhasil membalut kaki mungilnya dengan indah. Kakinya hanya terpasang _converse high_ biru membuatnya terlihat mungil-menawan bak permata.

 _Onyx_ sipitnya terus mengamati anak-anak tanpa lalai, memastikan tak ada yang terjatuh ataupun berkelahi –jiwa keibuannya adalah yang terbaik. Sembari menunggu orang tua anak-anak itu datang, dia terus bertahan di taman itu, mengisi sorenya dengan makhluk lucu tak berdosa yang polos dan menggemaskan disekitarnya.

Sesekali _plump cherry-_ nya melantunkan beberapa bait lagu dengan suara indahnya. Membuat beberapa anak bertepuk tangan gembira dengan mememerkan gigi susu mereka.

" _Aigoo~_ imutnya, aku menyayangi kalian semua. Aku harap aku juga bisa mempunyai anak selucu kalian." Katanya selalu setiap melihat tawa dari mereka.

Dia akan merasa sedih jika membayangkan orang tua mereka sedikit lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada seharian bersama anak-anak yang menggemaskan seperti mereka. Ya, memang benar salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang sengaja diturunkan dari surga untuk jadi ibu peri baik hati bagi anak-anak.

Makhluk manis yang menganggap anak-anak adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Aku cukup tahu untuk hal itu, 3 tahun menjadi _'pengamat yang baik'_ membuatku sedikit iri sebenarnya pada anak-anak itu, bisa mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR DELETE?

.

Syukurlah akhirnya kesampaian juga buat ff dari lagu kesukaanku. Aku suka banget dengering Miss Right. Lagunya nyenengin, trus isinya juga manis banget, meleleh deh kalo udah liat Miss Right _live_ sama gerakannya pas _'neoneun naege choego'_ apalagi Tae sama Chim yang nglakuin. Hadeuh... /skarat ditempat/

Maaf ya _readers-nim_ kali ini aku buat ff yang super gaje ditambah _cast-_ nya yang penuh dengan ke _-laten-_ an /sok ilmiah/lupakan/ Tapi aku yakin deh, pasti _readers_ udah tau siapa dua sejoli itu.

 **Yang jadi namja disini itu pake style fashionnya waktu di Soekarno-Hatta Airport /kurang-lebih/klo nggk salah/ Trus ceweknya pake style fashion mirip di lagunya Miss Right.**

Nah klo tau, bisa banget tuh isi di kolom _review_ , yah itung2 sampaiin pendapat tentang 'siapa gerangan pasangan misterius diatas' menurut versi _readers-nim_.

Makasih buat _readers_ yang mau baca satu lagi karya gaje ku ini. Apa lagi _review_ , dapet peluk satu2 deh dari _Uri_ Kookie~ /di alam mimpi/plak/

Semoga suka ya.

 _And the last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma.


	2. Chapter 2

◊◊MISS RIGHT◊◊

Pair : NamJin? MinYoon? VKook? NamGi? JiKook? Vhope? –just find it

Rate : T

Genre : Drama/Romance

Lenght : Twoshoot

Summary : _'_ _Cause she is my only girl. My only dear. Mine._

Disclaimer : Ini ff dan alurnya adalah hasil imajinasi gajeku. Terinspirasi dari lagunya BTS, Miss Right. Kalo cast-nya itu salah dua dari member Bangtan.

 **WARNING!**

 **GS for uke! AU! OOC! DLDR! Good reader? Review juseyo~**

Backsound : BTS – Miss Right #disarankan

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

◊◊Miss Right◊◊

Tak terasa detik telah berganti menit dan 15 menit sudah aku berdiri –tepatnya bersembunyi di sudut taman bermain kecil itu untuk mengamati sosok mengagumkan karya Tuhan yang selalu kukagumi itu. Aku sungguh bersyukur, setidaknya _weekend_ aku punya waktu untuk mengistiahatkan sel-sel otakku. Memandang keindahannya dengan penuh decak kagum.

Semua anak sudah pulang dengan orang tua mereka dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan hembusan angin senja di musim semi. Ditemani bunga yang bersemi indah di sekitar taman.

Tuk.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati diriku yang berdiri kaku di sudut taman dengan plastik makanan yang tadi kubawa jatuh ke tanah.

 _Shit,_ aku dan kecerobohanku menghancurkan segalanya.

Dia tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyum semanis gula itu. Aku menghampirinya dengan canggung, aku ketahuan mengintip –hal lebih memalukan apalagi yang ada dihidupku. Aku segera memungut kantong plastikku dan untung saja makanannya tak berceceran.

"Hai," sapanya masih dengan senyum secerah matahari musim panas.

"Hai. Hehe..." aku dan sifat bodohku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku menggaruk tengkukku salah tingkah.

"Kenapa harus disana? Kau bisa kesini dan ikut bermain bersama kami." Katanya mengalun indah bagai _symphony_ di pendengaranku.

"Aku tak ingin menganggu." Kataku masih canggung, belum lagi penyakit dadakan yang menyerangku karena senyumnya itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa menyenangkan?"

Dia masih duduk di kursi taman dan aku pun ikut menyamankan diriku di samping bidadari yang satu ini. Meletakkan kantong plastikku di sisi yang sedikit kosong

"Sama seperti biasanya, sangat melelahkan. Untung sabtu minggu tak masuk dalam hitungan jam kerja, karena tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatmu dan senyummu."

Haha, aku dan kelihaian lidahku dalam menyusun kata-kata.

Dia menanggapi jawabanku dengan kekehan ringan yang membuat mata indahnya menyipit, membentuk _eye smile_ paling mengagumkan yang pernah kutemui.

Jangan bingung, kami memang dekat –sangat dekat malah. Jadi jangan pikir kami hanya sebatas _'pengagum rahasia dan sosok yang dikagumi'_. Aku akan duduk dan berbincang dengannya –dia sangat ramah, selalu bertanya perihal hariku dengan setumpuk tugas dilaptopku yang hampir menyita kewarasanku.

Aku memegang kedua tangan halusnya dengan tangan kekarku dan berkata lirih, " _I miss you 'cause you're the only one my love._ "

Dia tersenyum sangat indah –lagi

" _I miss you too 'cause i love you so much._ " Balasnya dengan suara amat lembut.

Aku membelai tangan selembut susunya, menyentuh satu benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Berwarna silver bertahtakan berlian mungil nan sederhana yang membuatnya berkilau di bawah terpaan cahaya. Apa aku boleh menyombongkan diriku untuk ini? Untuk satu hal ini?

.

.

 _She is my sweetheart, my beloved fiancee._

.

.

Cincin itu, kuberikan saat aku sudah punya keberanian di tahun pertama lebih beberapa bulan aku mengenalnya, mendatangi orang tuanya untuk menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidupku kelak. Jadi satu-satunya berlian yang paling berkilau dari pada perhiasan manapun.

◊◊Miss Right◊◊

Aku membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan hangat yang kurindukan selama 5 hari terakhir tak bertemu _yeoja-_ ku ini, bahkan penghangat ruangan di apartemenku pun tak bisa menggantikan betapa hangat pelukannya. Dia menyamankan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapanku, dapat kurasakan detak jantung kami saling bersahutan. Sudah 3 tahun aku menyatakannya sebagai milikku, dan tepat 1 tahun 3 bulan lebih 9 hari aku mengikatnya di atas kata pertunangan, tapi setiap kami bertemu dan berbagi kasih setelah berhari-hari rasanya akan tetap sama seperti saat pertama aku melihatnya dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, mendekatkan kepalaku pada telinganya dan berbisik, " _Wanna walk together?_ "

Yang aku dapati bukan jawaban melainkan anggukan bersemangat darinya tepat di dada bidangku. Juga pipinya yang merona lucu. Sungguh, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan yang seimut ini.

Aku tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai rasanya bibirku akan sobek. Menarik tangannya lembut menuju mobil _sport_ merah ku dan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam minggu yang indah ini. Hanya bersamanya. Berdua.

 _'_ _Cause she is my only girl. My only dear. Mine._

◊◊Miss Right◊◊

FINISH

.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin banyak2 maaf karena banyak kesalahan dalam ff ini. Salah satunya, di- **lenght** -nya aku tulis **oneshoot,** dan yang bener itu adalah **twoshoot.** Awalnya aku emang pengen post langsung semua (oneshoot) tapi yah... nggk papa lah bikin readers-nim penasaran –dikit- /hehe/tertawalicik/

Maaf banget klo pair di ff ini nggk sesuai ekspektasi readers-nim /sungkem/

Karena real ver. Pairing ff ini sebenernya... MINYOON.

Chim/seme!/

Syub/uke!GS!/

Aku emang waktu nulis ini bayangin klo mereka itu MINYOON, jadi maaf banget sekali lagi buat yang minta ini VKOOK ato NAMJIN ato yg laen. Aku php? Nggk kan? /keluarin puppy eyes maut-nya chim2/

Padahal di cuap2-nya aku dah kasih kode sama kalimat yang di- **bold ,** di ceritanya juga aku buat mirip sama kondisi fisik(?) aslinya walaupun karakter chim sama syub OOC banget sih...

Tapi nggk papa deh, klo pendapatnya beda ttp harus dihargain, trus klo bayangin cerita ini pake pairing lain juga sah2 aja kok.

Yang jelas makasih buat yang udah sempet2in review dan nyampein pendapat ttg pairing maupun ff-nya, fav sama follow juga makasih /bungkuk90derajat/

 _The last..._

 _With Love,_ Rahma


End file.
